Adventures
by NellyNoob96
Summary: A random Luke/Maria fic. Adventure-central... if that makes sense. Not sure yet. Please say if liked, try to make multi-chapter. Rated T for  possible  later chapters. on HIATUS as I am apparently unable to write and pass GCSEs
1. Chapter 1

In a small, single dormitory at Oxford University, Luke Smith sat at his crammed desk, peering intently at his laptop.

Behind him, possessions from his old room were placed neatly on an uneven shelf, and another thin desk held a bendable, grey lamp, thick wads of orange folders and a collection of empty tumblers. There were boxes under the desk, as well as a vacant suitcase under the un-made bed. Directly beneath the white shelf was a lit-up football lamp, hitched onto the wall by hooks. Surrounding it were many posters; maps of the world, the Periodic Table, and photographs of friends and family. A square table the other end of the bed held one of his mother's old globes, spinning slowly in the dim light of the lamps. Dumped against the table was a brown backpack; the occasional t-shirt or woollen jumper was scattered underneath the striped duvet or on the carpeted floor, and a handful of scarves were hung on a hook above the lamp. A thick pair of combat boots rested beside the suitcase, and a 16-year-old boy sat slumped in a chair in the middle of the carpet, looking worried.

Luke's phone buzzed again, shifting across the desk as it vibrated. He reached over, barely looking, and cut off the call. His deep chocolate eyes stared straight at the computer screen, a misshapen purple and red blob floating across the background picture of he and Clyde. His laptop had connected to Mr Smith at least an hour and a half ago, and he was still desperately awaiting news. He tapped his long fingers quickly on the wood, drumming out a random tune as his phone picked up another call. He exhaled sharply and, pushing his long, wavy fringe back out of his eyes, pressed the small screen to his ear.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"_Don't you talk to me in that tone, Luke Smith!_" Sanjay scolded, sounding a lot like Sarah Jane.

"Whatever, Sanjay." Luke sighed, turning his attention back to the moving laptop screen and scratching his nose.

"What's wrong with _you_, mug?"

"Nothing."

"There is. You didn't show up for the science lecture."

Luke rubbed his eyes and groaned inwardly. _The science lecture. _He'd been waiting for that for over a week.

"I forgot."  
>"BAH!" Sanjay barked down the phone. "You don't forget, Luke."<br>Luke nodded, and then remembered Sanjay couldn't see him. "Mmm."

"What's wrong?"  
>"I told you, nothing."<br>"_What..._ is wrong."  
>"Sanjay-"<br>"WHAT'S WRONG?"

Luke hung up. He'd talk later. Right now, he really needed a call from home. As if on cue, the purple screen vanished and in its place was the face of his adoptive mother. Mr Smith's screen was placed high on the brick wall, so Luke was looking down on the attic. It had barely changed since he'd been there last: the plush, red sofa; the cluttered desk; ornaments hanging from the walls and resting on anything horizontal, human _and_ alien; the packed bookshelves that ran down to the lower floor. Sarah Jane looked tired, her hair was fly-away and one cream sleeved was rolled up, while the other was caught on her wrist watch. She smiled wearily when the connection steadied, and sighed as she sat slowly down on one wooden step. Luke raised one eyebrow in confusion as she rested her face in her hands.

"What happened?" Luke asked, trying not to sound demanding. "Did you catch him?"

"Anthorax..." She murmured. "... Is safely tucked away in a too-familiar, empty Quetesh space-pod. In _space_, of course; just off Venus. Won't be seeing him again for a while."

"But how did he escape the Judoon?"

"Who knows!" Sarah Jane laughed, and then her face fell serious. "I'll have to talk to him about that sometime." She looked away out of the slanted windows, stroking her chin as she daydreamed.

Luke smirked as he watched his mother think. It had been several years since that day at the _Bubble Shock!_ factory. Several years since he had met Sarah Jane and Maria. Since he had been named _Luke Smith_, not _The Archetype_. He had had those first, nervous days at school and the anxious bonding with Sarah Jane. Then there was Clyde, the mad, happy, bouncy friend who was constantly trying to make Luke 'cool', or set him up with a girl. And of course there was Maria. Maria who had the ability to soothe Luke like not even Sarah Jane could. He adored her. And then she left; moved across the ocean to America. Luke exhaled slowly and swallowed, making a mental note to send her an email.

Startling him, his phone buzzed for the millionth time and he sighed.

"Mum, I'm gonna have to go. I'll call you later." He reached out to cut the connection as Sarah Jane said,

"I love you, Luke."

Luke blushed. "Love you too, mum."

She waved at the camera and Mr Smith said his goodbyes, as Luke flicked off the dusty screen and leant back in his chair, the legs wobbling a little. The phone had stopped ringing, and he didn't have the energy to call Sanjay back, so, with a flick of his wrist, he skidded the device under his bed, hearing a _clunk _as it thudded in to the suitcase. He lifted his wrist up to check the time. In his head, he mentally made note of what the time would be in America. Not too late, he decided.

He ran a hand through his floppy, copper fringe and closed his eyes. He licked his lips and wrapped his checked red shirt tighter around the blue t-shirt that hugged his body, wiggling his toes in his socks and shuffling back closer to the laptop. Logging back on, he quickly found his way onto his emails. Eyes brushing over the conversations; sent and received, he chuckled.

_To: Maria. ;Hello;_

_From: Maria. RE ;Hello;_

_To: Maria. ;How are you;_

_From: Maria. RE ;How are you;_

_From: Maria. ;Lukey;_

_To: Maria. RE ;Lukey;_

He smiled as he began to type.

_To: Maria. ;Hello.;_

_Hello, Maria. I haven't spoken in a while. Just wanted to catch up. _

_Oxford is amazing, you'll love university. Sanjay is utter mad, as usual, you know what he's like. Lectures are loooong, but I like them. You know what _I'm _like._

_Mum, Clyde and Rani saved the world again today. Remember Anthorax? Well, he came back. Don't worry, apparently he's somewhere near Venus. I kind of miss going on adventures with them. I guess Uni _is _an adventure, though._

_I hope you're doing well. I miss you._

_I know, I say that every time. But I do. Really._

_I _will _see you soon. I say that every time too, but... I will. _

_Say Hi to your dad for me._

_Love, Luke. _

_x_

Luke pressed send and sighed, sliding back on his chair to grab a half open chocolate bar on his bed. By the time he had returned, chocolate and all, he had one new message:

_From: Maria. RE ;Hello;_


	2. Chapter 2

So the holidays are coming up the week after next. Its two weeks long and I'm hoping I can bash out as much stuff as I can and finish as many fics as I can... and I'M SO SORRY BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER **AND I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT IT.**

**Remember I do still love you. **x


End file.
